No Title
by love angel moonlight
Summary: This is for fun. Its max after "Angel". They have Angel back (no Dylan). Also Nightshade, and Tiger's Curse
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride My Epilogue.

It has been 2 years since The Flock and Fang's flock once again saved Angel from the white-coats. Fang left right after that, we have had no contact since then and I don't plan to. Let me just say working with Maya was the most painful thing especially since she was all over Fang. Now Iggy and I are 18 while Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 10, and Angel is 8 years old.

We now have our own house and we do fight fly-boys at times but not as much as before. I can also drive now and I haven't killed anyone…yet. We each have our own rooms and have guest rooms for when my mom and Ella come to visit. Iggy had gotten his sight back and I became a song writer to make extra money.

"Hey, guys I know that you are all bored so I think that we should go to France. What do you think?" I asked knowing that everyone would be shocked.

I was right. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy for even suggesting it but since what had happened with Fang I changed. I had learned to block Angel from my mind which she hated and gained a new power or two. I was still me but I was more open to thing's they wanted to do. But I was also was more closed when it came to myself.

"I know it's not like me to suggest something like this but-"I was stating but soon was interrupted by…

"Are you crazy of course we want to go to France. Woo-hoo!" They yelled with excitement.

That night we left the house turning off anything knowing that something was about to change.

**One week later in France.**

"Everyone go where they wanted to here in France?" I asked.

"Yeah, but since we are going back can we visit Total and Akila?" Angel asked.

"Yeah on the way back, after we go home first and unpack." I replied with a smile on my face.

We left the hotel we stayed at and headed home. When suddenly Iggy said we had company. I looked behind me and saw at least 50 thousands fly-boys behind us. We stopped and stared to fight them. We destroyed 44 thousand of them but 6 were left and these fly-boys were stronger than ever. We each took one but soon I realized that one was missing. I finally destroyed the one that I was fighting and looked around for the one that was missing.

I couldn't see it anywhere but what I did see was something like a dart coming at me. I wasn't able to move fast enough because it moved so fast that I didn't notice it until the last minute. It got me in the arm. I started to feel dizzy but I couldn't pass out without make sure everyone is safe.

I looked around once more and saw that everyone else was still fighting because there were four more fly-boys. They were trying to distract the others while that other fly-boy that was hiding so well that even my razor-sharp vision couldn't see it was going to shoot darts at them to.

I started to listen closely around me I heard something like a gun shoot at Gazzy and I flew as fast as I could towards him. I got behind him and another dart hit me in the back. Gazzy turned around so fast that if I didn't kick the fly-boy that was behind him that was about to punch him.

"Are you ok Max? You seem pale." Gazzy said with worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah I am fine. Don't worry about me, just go help Angel, okay?"

"Yeah." He replied.

I finished up the fly-boy and went to help Iggy while Gazzy helped Angel. We had finished off the fly-boy when I heard to more shoots. I pushed Iggy and Angel along with Nudge out of the way of the darts and they hit me in the back again.

The fly-boy that was hiding had left right after that. Patently it only had enough darts for everyone there. After it hit me the fifth time I fainted, I was trying to stay conscious the whole time, but whatever was in the darts were strong.

Iggy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Max pushed me and Angel, Nudge out of the way like that. Max has changed a lot since we rescued Angel again. Oh my god Max is falling out of the sky and isn't opening her wings. Thank God…I…caught…her…in…time I thought after flying as fast as I could to catch her before she hit the ground. I touched her wing and noticed that she had broken it.

**Two Days Later. Max's P.O.V**

I woke up screaming my head off not knowing what had happened. When I had fainted it was like I was trapped in the darkness. I remembered all the test's that they had given me at the school. I looked around the room to find the faces of my friends filled with worry. I couldn't help but wonder what happened that had caused those looks.

"Max, are you okay? Do you know what day it is?" Iggy asked. I was confused why he was asking. I couldn't have been more than an hour.

"Yeah I'm fine and it's October 24, 2011." I became more confused when they looked at each. It was like they were deciding who was going to tell me something.

"Max it's October 26, 2011." Iggy looked scared of what my reaction was going to be.

At that moment everything that had happened felt like a ton of bricks just fill on top of me. I just stared and didn't say anything out of shock.

"_Max, everything is okay. No one was really hurt okay?" _Angel said to me in my mind.

"Wow, ok then. Guys we need to talk about what we are going to do with that new type of fly-boy." I stated to get up when Iggy said…

"Max, there is one thing I should tell you broke one of your wings and you won't be able to fly for two weeks. You can't even open your wings. Cause trusts me it's going to hurt like hell."

"Just great." I mumbled

"Hey, Max while you were unconscious were you dreaming?" Angel asked.

"No, they were more like memories."

"What? Really cause for some reason I couldn't get in to your mind. It was like you were blocking me out. What were they about? Were they about Fan-"Angel was about to say **His** name until Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Angel you don't need to know, so let it drop." I replied. My voice sounded calm but dark at the same time. It sounded so dark I saw everyone visible cringe, but something's are best left unknown to others.

"Okay. Sorry Max." Angel grumbled because she wanted to know what they were.

"Okay guys I want to know what we all know about these knew fly-boys."

"Well for one they have gotten smarter." Iggy was first to speak. Then Angel who said…

"I can get in to their minds, but all they think about is killing us."

"They are stronger and it's harder to hit them with bombs." Gazzy added

"And there is a new type of fly-boys, and there are more likely to more than just the one that was there. I think that the last battle was more of a warning to us that someone is planning something big against us all." I finished saying.

"Does that mean we are going to go see Fang and warn him about the new threat?" Gazzy asked looking scared that everyone was staring at him.

"Yes Gazzy it does we have no other choice." I replied trying to sound calm when inside I was freaking out at the thought of seeing Fang after two years. But I couldn't leave his flock defenseless against this stronger type of fly-boys.

"This also means that we are not strong enough to defeat them on our own. We are going to need help and they are the only ones that can help as far as we know." I continued.

"One, we don't know where they are? Two, how are we going to get there since your wing is broken?" Gazzy asked all of a sudden and I started to think about that and replied...

"While to answer your first question we can email Fang, and for the other one we could always go on a plane."

"Ugh, you know that we don't like to fly by plane." Angel whined.

"I could always carry you there. It's not like you weigh a lot." Iggy suggested with a slight blush.

No one dared to talk. It was like the whole world stopped, no one would have thought that Iggy of all people would suggest something like that. But we had to warn Fang and his flock so we had no choice. It was our best chance of getting there with the smallest of headaches.

"That could work, besides it's that are going on a plane." I stated.

"Okay then Max." Nudge replied. "It's getting pretty late I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Yeah me to. Night." Gazzy and Iggy said and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to Max good night."

"Good night sweetie"

When Angel finally walked out of the room I went over to my desk and got my laptop. I went online to Fang's blog trying to find his email address.

**Fang's blog. (M=Max, F=Fang)**

**M**= Fang are you online?  
**F**= Max?  
**M**= Yeah it's me.  
**F**= Why are you emailing me?  
**M**= Fang the flock and I need your help.  
**F**= Why what happened? Did Gazzy blow something up?  
**M**= No, it's nothing like that. We have a new enemy and we don't know who it is. They have fly-boys that are stronger.  
**F**= What! Are you kidding me!  
**M**= Relax Fang you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Anyway we need your help they are too strong and we can't beat them on our own. The flock was hopping that we could meet with your flock to figure out a plan.  
**F**= That's a great idea. How about we fly over to where you guys are staying.  
**M**= No, they want to go see you instead.  
**F**= Okay… well we are in California, San Diego.  
**M**= Wow, that's the sunniest place in C.A

**F**=Yup. When do you think you guys will get here?  
**M**= I would say in about 2.5 hours from where we are right now. What place do you want to meet at?  
**F**= How about at Pacific Beach?  
**M**= what time?  
**F**= around 2?  
**M**= Okay, that great. Will I better get to bed.  
**F**= Yeah me to. Night Max.  
**M**= Night Fang.

After I shut down my laptop and went to sleep I had the worst dream ever. I dreamed of all the test's that the white-coats had done to me. Something's should stay in the past and should not be seen again ever. I dreamed of how they electrocuted me once. Then how they had thrown me off a building before I had wings just to see if I could stay alive, but they soon stopped the test after it gave me heart problems.

I suffered more than the rest of the flock could imagine. I refuse to tell them because it's my burden and no one else. They have no reason to knew unless that I have a random attack which I highly doughty.

**Next Day….**

"Hey guys I emailed Fang after you all went to sleep, and I found out that he is California, San Diego. He wants to meet at Pacific Beach." I told everyone trying to act as calm as possible.

"Okay. What time are we going to see them?" Iggy asked.

"He said around 2 o'clock" I replied.

"Will its ten-thirty we should get going if we want to make it on time." Nudge added.

We all nodded, and stood up. I asked if everyone one was ready, and once we were we had to run out of the house because Gazzy let one rip. When Iggy was about to pick me up he touched my broken wing and I grimaced.

"Sorry." He mumbled

"That's ok." I told him trying not to wince as he picked me up.

"Okay let's get going." I told everyone and we took off.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. Please bare with me. I DON'T OWN NIGHTSHADE, MAXIMUM RIDE OR TIGER'S CURES.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. Please bare with me. I DON'T OWN NIGHTSHADE, MAXIMUM RIDE OR TIGER'S CURES.

* * *

**Two and half hours later, Pacific Beach.**

We were a minute away from touching the sand and we could already see Fang's flock, and I could tell they saw us to. When we landed Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge run straight to him, well Iggy was trying to put me down gently. Fang looked at us with a murderous look.

_I know right. Who the hell does he think he us giving me that look. If he doesn't remember he is the one who left me the ass._

_Max._

_What do you want Angel?!_

_You are ranting with your shield down._

_Damn. Sorry you had to hear that, I know how much you guys love him._

_That's okay Max don't worry._

"Hey, guys it's great to see you. I do believe that you remember everyone." Fang said. "Hello, Max, and Iggy." He said much colder.

"Will hello to you to Fang." Iggy and I replied with the same amount of coldness in our voices.

"Well what are we all standing around here for? Why don't we go to a café or something?" I asked trying to sound like myself.

"Yeah that works." Replied Ratchet with a flirts' smile.

I ignored Holden who kept trying to flirt with me. Once we got to the café we got a table and started to discuss the new enemy.

"Okay so what do you guys know about them?" Fang was first to speck, which wasn't that surprising.

"Will they are smarter." Iggy began.

"I can now get into their minds, but all they think about is killing us" Angel continued.

"They are harder to hit with bombs." Gazzy added.

"They are something that we have never faced before. They are a new type of fly-boy. We believe that the one's we faced wore more like a warning to watch out. We also believe that they have a bigger plan and this was just the preview." I finished.

I purposely didn't mention that I was shot at with needles of any kind. I knew that they would ask about it and I prefer them not to.

"Well that sounds like a hand full. Is there anything else we should know?" Holden asked.

"Right will Iggy got his sight back and I gained three new powers." I told them well looking at Maya and Fang's shocked looks.

"That's great. What are your new powers? Something lame like turning in to a donkey's butt." Maya said trying to make me mad.

"No I am sure that turning in to an ass is your job." I replied with a light chuckle.

I heard Fang gasp while the others either went oh or started to laugh. Maya turned so red that I thought that she was going too exploded.

"Why you little-"was about to say something I'm sure that you could figure out. Fang had interrupted to say…

"That's enough. Let's just hear what her powers are."

"Thanks." I said filled with sarcasm. "My first new power is I have the power to run as fast as I can fly in super speed, the second I have a shield and the third one would be easier to show you." I finished.

"Okay let's go to our house and you can show us there." Holden said.

"Okay that's fine."

Once we had gotten to Fangs house I wasn't impressed it looked completely normal.

"Okay does anyone speak another language other than English?" I asked innocently knowing Fang wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

Ratchet and Holden raised their hands.

"What languages do you guys know how to speak?" I asked.

"I speak Spanish, Russian and Greek." Holden replied.

"I speak only Italian." Ratchet replied.

"Perfect." I said.

I walked up to Ratchet and had to bend down because he was sitting on a chair. Once I was close enough to his face I saw a hint of a blush, and closed the gap between us and kissed him. Once that was done I was standing with a straight back looking at Fang's flock shocked faces.

"Ciao, stai bene? (Hello, are you okay?)" I asked like nothing happened.

"What was that?! I don't understand your power do you mind explaining." Maya screamed

"Will if I kiss someone who speaks another language I don't know I instantly know that language." I told them calmly like it was oblivious.

They just stood there shocked not moving but when I looked in to Fang's eyes he looked ready to kill someone. Ratchet just sit there shocked at the turn of events. He was the first to move, and he walked up to me grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed me at that moment, I didn't do anything at first but then I melted right in to the kiss.

"Not bad." I said once he let go. "But I have had better."

"I like them feisty" he replied.

"Will guys I think that we should go find a hotel to stay in to night it's too dark to go home." I told my flock.

"You guys don't have to go to a hotel. You can just stay here plus we need a plan." Fang said.

"Fine, do you have a laptop? I asked while the others with Fang's flock were going to see the rooms.

"Yes, let me get It and while the other's go to bed we can talk." With that he left the room so I went and sat on the couch.

Once he came back he was holding a black and silver laptop.

"Thanks for letting me use it; I have a lot of work." I told him.

"You have a job?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah how do you think we have been living?" I asked.

"While I thought that you were living with you mom, but now not so much. So what is your job?" He wondered.

"Songwriter, I write for bands like Linkin Park, Skillet."

"What I love those bands and you wrote their songs?!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled at what he said. I had uploaded all my work and began typing. Fang even thought he was trying hard not to be obvious was looking over my shoulder to see my new songs. When all of Fangs flock and Iggy, we all sat down and I sent all my work to my email, and deleted the work on Fang's computer.

"While we better get down to business." I told everyone.

"While I was thinking that you guys could stay here, for the time being until we can fix this problem." Fang suggested.

I couldn't believe that he was so stupid that he didn't realize that I was still pissed off at him. I could just walk up to him and punch his light's out. I was about answer but Ratchet began talking.

"That's a great idea, that why I can get to know Max a little better." He said while sliding closer to me.

"Sure will stay but we are renting a room somewhere else." I told them ignoring Ratchet.

"I agree with Max. There is no reason that she has to stay in the house." Maya added quickly.

"Will it would save them money and after we just heard about it's best to stay together in case they attack again." Ratchet said sending me a smirk.

"That is also a good point, but how am I going to finish my work?" I asked irradiated.

"Will we do have a music studio that we had built for Maya." Ratchet told me. "Though she can't sing to save her life." He whispered to me and I chuckled.

Fang looked over at me with a questioning look, while Maya glared at knowing that Ratchet said something about her. I thought it over and there was really no other opinion.

"Fine."

"What?" Fang and Maya asked not knowing what I was talking about.

"I mean I will stay here on one condition." I continued seeing at how everyone was now looking at me.

"Max are you sure about this?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind me asking where will I be staying?"

"Your room will be in the room right next to mine." Fang told me with a stoic expression, tough I can see in his eye's that he wanted to smirk.

Once we had talked a bit more Fang took me to my room and to see the studio they had. He also told me that we were going shopping tomorrow for some clothes' not knowing how long we will stay here.

"Hey, Max why did Iggy carry you here?" Fang asked with a hint of anger.

"While fight the fly-boys they broke one of my wings and couldn't fly." I answered.

"You guys could have taken a plane here." Fang all but yelled and screamed.

"What right do you have to be angry?! You're the one that left me and you don't have a right to care about what I do in my life."

With that I run back up stairs and into the room I was staying. I slammed the door right behind me and had my back pressed against it. I slid down the door and for the first time in two years I cried but not loud enough to wake the others.

**The next day, that morning.**

I woke up with a start I had the same dream about the school. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. I usually woke up at this time. I got up out of bed and decided to make everyone breakfast, and then to the music studio. Once I was done with cooking I left a note telling everyone where I was in case they came looking for me. I walked in and turned on the lights. I also turned on the studio recorder and got to writing new songs to sing. I wrote Even Angels Fall (Jessica riddle), Everybody hurts (Avril Lavigne). After I work out all the music notes. I turned on the studio microphone and went in to the recording room.

**Even Angels Fall.**

**You found hope, you found faith**

**Found how fast she could take it away**

**Found true love lost your heart**

**Now you don't know who you are**

**She made it easy made it free**

**Made you hurt till you couldn't see**

**Sometimes it stops sometimes it flows**

**Baby that is how love goes**

**You will fly and you will crawl**

**God knows even angels fall**

**No such thing as you lost it all**

**God knows even angels fall**

**And it's a secret that no one tells**

**One day its heaven one day its hell**

**It's no fairy tale takes it from me**

**That's the way it's supposed to be**

**You will fly and you will crawl**

**God knows even angels fall**

**No such thing as you lost it all**

**God knows even angels fall**

**You laugh you cry no one knows why**

**But ohh the thrill of it all**

**You're on the ride**

**You might as well open your eyes**

**You will fly and you will crawl**

**God knows even angels fall**

**No such thing as you lost it all**

**God knows even angels fall**

What I didn't notice was that almost everyone had come in. I kept singing until the song ended but still didn't notice other people in the room.

**Everybody Hurts.**

**Don't know; Don't know if I can do this on my own**

**Why do you have to leave, me**

**It seems, I'm losing something deep inside of me**

**Hold on, onto me**

**Now I see**

**Now I see**

**Everybody hurts some days**

**It's okay to be afraid**

**Everybody hurts**

**Everybody screams**

**Everybody feels this way**

**And it's okay**

**La di da di da**

**It's okay**

While in the middle of the song I opened my eyes and noticed everyone their but since I was recording I couldn't stop. At that moment Maya comes in and starts saying…

"What the hell is taking everyone so long-".

She stopped once she saw and heard me singing. She was about to say something until Angel got her to shut up with her power.

**It feels like nothing really matters anymore**

**When you're gone**

**I can't breathe**

**And I know you never meant to make me feel this way**

**This can't be happening**

**Now I see (now I see)**

**Now I see**

**Everybody hurts somedays**

**It's okay to be afraid**

**Everybody hurts**

**Everybody screams**

**Everybody feels this way**

**And it's okay**

**La da la da la**

**Its okay**

**La la la la la**

**So many questions so much on my mind**

**So many answers I can't find**

**I wish I could turn back the time**

**I wonder why...**

**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**

**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**

**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**

**It's okay to be afraid (afraid)**

**Everybody hurts somedays**

**It's okay to be afraid**

**Everybody hurts**

**Everybody screams**

**Everybody feels this way**

**And it's okay**

**La da la da la**

**It's okay**

**La la la la la**

Once I stopped I was out of breath and my face I could feel was a bit flushed. I heard clapping coming from everyone in the room expect Maya. She just stood there glaring at me. I smirked at her with content on my face; I didn't even try to hide the playful look in my eyes.

I bowed just to piss her off, and I was wearing a button down shirt with just one unbuttoned. Fang was right in front so he got a good view. Fang wouldn't stop looking at my chest; Maya was trying to get him to stop looking. It wasn't working so well for her.

I decide that he had enough of a look, I gazed up at him. He saw me and blushed out of embarrassment. As soon as everyone stopped clapping I told everyone that we should get breakfast. At once everyone agreed, even Maya who was still glaring at me.

"So did everyone sleep well?" I asked

"Yes." Was heard from everyone in the room.

"That's good." I started. "I thought that we could go shopping to day."

"Really, really! Can we go now Max please?" Nudge asked excitedly

Fang just looked shocked like, and give me 'Are-you-crazy' look. It was like he never heard a girl say let's go shopping before. You would think that with Maya you would go all the time. Ratchet came up to me and put his arm around my shudder smiling like a goof-ball. I gently took his arm off my shudder and went up to my room to change. I took a quick shower first and put my hair in a long braid with white roses braided in. I put on a black corset with a white rose design on it, a black mini skit with white fishnet tights, and black combat boots with white laces.

Once I done I went back down stairs to see that everyone was dressed and ready to go. All of the boys including Iggy and Gazzy stared at me like I was a piece of meat. The girls all came up to me all except Maya it looked like she just wanted to slap me. I felt uncomfortable at the way the guys were looking at me, and blushed. Once everyone was back to normal we walked to the mall since we didn't have cars. We went in to many stores, and Ratchet would always be next to me. I learned that we had a lot in common and I found that interesting.

Everyone was shocked that I decide to go in to Victoria Secret, but it didn't take long for the rest of the girls to follow. Not soon after did the guys come in to. I was looking at bras and panties when I felt someone behind me. Out of reflex I spun around ready to kick the person behind me before I looked to see who it was. I suddenly felt them grab my leg before I completely spun around. I saw Fang standing behind me smirking just staring right behind me and seeing what I was holding which was a white black lace bra, and white panties.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me?" I demeaned.

"Nothing just seeing what you're doing, "He said while taking a look at the size of the bra. "Isn't this size big for you Max?" He continued mater of factly.

"You really think so? Because you got a pretty good look this morning." I said putting my lips close to his ear.

He stepped back and blushed, and turned around. I left everything I had in my hand and walked out to see the rest of the girls talking about what they had bought and the guys about sports, but I noticed someone missing.

"Hey, guys where is Fang?" I asked.

Everyone just then did everyone else notice that he was missing. They all looked at each other asking if they had seen him. I turn around trying to see him from where I was standing. He then suddenly walk's out with an emotionless face and a Victoria Secrets bag in one had. Once everyone saw him they just stared at what he was holding. He came up to me and held the bag right up to me. I took it from his hand he walked away; as he did that I looked inside, I saw the white bra and panties I was holding right before I came outside. Once I saw it I immediately closed the bag. All at once all the girls came up to me trying to get me to tell them what was in the bag when I blushed.

After they finally stopped asking Ratchet once again put his arm around me and I found it comfortable. I started to think about how it would be more convenient to have a car or motorcycle around with my wing broken.

"Hey guys," Everyone stopped to look at me. "I think that it would be better for the time being that I, Fang, Iggy and Ratchet have a car that why we can get around faster." I told them.

"Max you can't drive to save your life remember?" Maya said in a taunting voice.

"I got my license a long time ago Maya, so watch who you're talking to." I said with enough edge in my voice to cut air.

"I think that's a great idea." Iggy, Fang and Ratchet said in unison, giving each other a murderous look.

After that little scene I and Fang went to buy cars while we left Iggy and Ratchet to watch the kids. We walked in silence to the nearest car dealer we could find. We bought a car for Iggy and Maya, Ratchet and Fang, while I bought a motorcycle. They weren't cheap, but I had enough money to buy them all. Fang was shocked by how much money I had, and you would think that he would at least pay his flocks cars. Men sometimes can be complete morons.

"Where did you get all that money from?" Fang asked an amazed.

"What can I say my job pay's well."

"I know but I didn't think it paid that well." He replied.

We waited until we were able to bring the cars, and motorcycle back, and called Iggy and Ratchet to come and get their cars. Once they got there with the kids they loved their cars. Once everybody was in their cars I told them I would see them home. They tried to talking me out of taking the motorcycle back today while it started to rain.

"Don't worry guys; I'll see you home soon." I told them and went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. Please bare with me. I DON'T OWN NIGHTSHADE, MAXIMUM RIDE OR TIGER'S CURES.

* * *

Once on the road, I was thankful for my razor sharp vision allowing me to see better in the rain. I all was loved the rain, it would allow me to cry without anyone seeing me or noticing. I started to think about Jeb and what he has done. He has called and asked for my forgiveness but I am not sure if I should give it to him. I found it hard to thrust anyone after what happened with Jeb, and Fang.

Once I arrived home I parked the motorcycle inside in the garage, and walked inside the house. I walked up stairs, not knowing what to do, because everything that I bought was in Fangs car, not my choice. I then decide to take a walk outside. I couldn't wait until I could fly again without it hurting. I found it lucky that they lived round a forest.

I was walking around when I saw two big wolves' one white gold, and the other brown running towards me in a hurry. It looked like they didn't see me; one of them looked really hurt, and suddenly collapsed. The brown one stopped but it looked like the white one told it to go on. I walked towards them trying to help them, but the brown noticed me and growled. I stopped and took a step back showing it that I didn't want to hurt them.

"Good wolf I'm not going to hurt either one of you. I just want to help." I said in a caring voice trying to calm the brown one.

I looked in to his eyes and he stepped back thrusting me, but still on guard. I walked up carefully in front of the white one and kneeled right in front, checking its wound's. I could see that the wolf was healing quickly, but still needed to have the wound's cleaned or it could get infected. I knew that the brown one understood me so I said…

"I need to take this wolf to my house which isn't far from here to clean the wounds or they can get infected. I can carry –look's to see gender- her just let me, you can come if you want to. Just follow my scent ok."

The wolf just nodded its head telling me that he understood and was okay with it. I picked her up trying not to wince because of my wing. I took off full speed and looked to my side to see that the brown wolf was caught up to me without effort. I realized that these weren't normal wolves not just because of how big they were but because that they were just as fast as I was going mild.

Once inside the house I lead her on the floor and ran up to get a first aid kit and something's I had sent over from home. I went back down, and saw that the brown wolf was trying to get the white one to wake up. I felt compassion for them.

I walked right up to them and kneeled to the side of the white one and started to clean her wounds. Once I was done I banged her up.

"She should be fine soon, just needs a little bit of rest. I also know you aren't normal wolves."

As soon as I said that the brown one got on to a defense stance.

"I'm not going to hurt you two, I know what it's like not to be normal but you don't have to tell or show me anything unless you want to." I told them and went to the kitchen.

For some reason I thought that I could thrust them with anything. I was making just food because I knew they were hungry and everyone else would too. I didn't know how I would explain the wolves to them but I would figure it out.

I was just about done when I heard the front door opening. I started to panic because the wolves were in the living room. I ran out but was too late because Maya was screaming her head off. By the time I got to the living room all the girls were scramming, and the guys were getting ready to attack. The brown wolf was in a fighting stance. I got in between both of them before they got hurt.

"That is enough!" I yelled at both sides.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Max? If you haven't noticed there are some big ass wolves in the middle of the living room." Fang yelled right back.

The brown wolf didn't like how Fang was yelling at me because I helped him and the white wolf. He started to growl, and got ready to lunge. Apparently Fang didn't' notice and just kept yelling about how stupid I was about letting a bunch of wolves' into the house.

The brown wolf who I believe is a boy tackled Fang to the ground, and I ran over to them trying to get Fang off the wolf before he hurts him. Will I was trying to get them to stop Fang punched me in the jaw. At that moment no one talked, and all fighting stopped.

"Oh my, Max I'm so sorry-"

Fang was about to say but I tackled him to the ground and started punch him. Then for some reason everyone started to fight with each other; no one saw reason in anything. When, Fang was finally knocked out I got up and looked around me.

"Enough! We shouldn't be fight. What good well that do?!" I yelled at everyone.

They all stopped; I just couldn't take it anymore with the fact that they were welling to hurt each other. I just was tried about Fang, and his flock not trusting us. It was too much work to try and keep everyone together, and his flock not even trying. I just couldn't take it anymore; it's not possible for us to work together.

I had let my guard down for just a moment, and Angel started to look over my mind. When she did that it all came crashing down on up of me, and I couldn't take it; I fainted right there. I could hear other's shouting my name, will I fell on my broken wing. I felt someone's warm hands around my waist and knew that it was Iggy. I could feel me cradled me to his chest well taking me to my room.

A few hours later I woke up in complete darkness. My wing hurt like there was no tomorrow; I suspected that it was going to take much longer to heal now.I knew that everyone was a sleep by know. I got up packed my things not caring what time it was. I decide to go to the studio. As I passed the guys room's I could tell they were awake. As I want by the living room I saw both wolves on the floor with a blanket. I could tell that the brown wolf was awake and was staring out side. I easily passed him without making him aware that I was there.

I soon made it to the studio and turned everything on. I took a piece of paper and soon I wrote a song with its beat as well. I started to record the song. I named the song corre (run in Spanish.)

Me miras diferente (you look at me different)

Me abrazas y no siento tu calor (You hug me and I don't feel your heat)

Te digo lo que siento (I tell you what I fell)

Me interrumpes y terminas la oración (You interrupt me and end the speech)

Siempre tienes la razón (You always are right)

Tu... Libreto de siempre tan predecible (You book of always is predictable)

Ya... ya me lo se (I…I already know)

Así que corre corre corre corazón (so run, run, run heart)

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz (out of the two of us you were always the fastest)

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya (take everything you want but just go now)

Que mis lágrimas jamás Te voy a dar (my tears I will never give you)

Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás (so run like always; don't look back)

lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. (You have done and the truth is I don't care)

Ya viví esta escena (I have already lived this drama)

Y con mucha Pena Te digo no, conmigo no (with a lot of pain I tell you no, not with me)

Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta (I gave what I could, but to half a door)

Se quedó mi corazón (it stayed my heart)

Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido (you're… book of always so repeated)

Yaaa no no Te queda bien (no longer suit's you)

Así que corre corre corre corazón (so run, run, run, heart)

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz (out of both of us you were always the fastest)

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya (Take everything you want, but just go now)

Que mis lágrimas jamás Te voy a dar (my tears I will never give you)

Así que corre Como siempre no mires atrás (so run like always; don't look back)

Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. (What you have done and the truth is I don't care)

Tu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos (you… the dog of always with the same tricks)

Ya…. ya me lo se (I… I already know)

Así que corre corre corre corazón (So run, run, run, heart)

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz (Out of both of us you were always the fastest)

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya (Take everything you want but just go now)

Que mis lágrimas jamás Te voy a dar (my tears I will never give you)

Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad (there have been so many goodbyes that in truth)

Dedicarte un verso mas está de más (dedicate a verse more is worth)

Así que corre Como siempre q no iré detrás (So run like always; I won't follow)

Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual (you have done it and truth I don't care)

Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual (you have done it and truth I don't care)

Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual (you have don't it and truth I don't care)

Once I was done, I took the head phones that I had on off, and opened my eyes. When I did, I saw that all the boys had come in and they also looked shocked by what they heard. Even the wolf was in the room, and I could tell that he understood what I sang.

I wanted to run in to the woods and just cry and I did just that without a care in the world. Forgetting all of my troubles; just wanting to be myself again. I could care less what is going through their minds. For once in my life I just want to think about myself and not care what other's think. It can't be that hard right? I won't allow myself to be trapped in my own prison.

I turned my head as I ran and noticed that the brown was right next to me. I didn't care I just kept running until I couldn't anymore. I ran until I got to a clearing. I just fell to my knees and cried as hard as I could. I stopped caring if anyone saw me or if anyone came after me. I looked up to the moon trying to find some comfort form it.

I stopped crying when I felt something lick my hand. I turned around and saw that it was the wolf. I threw myself around its neck and just hugged it with my eyes closed. I suddenly felt strong male arms around me hugging me back. I looked up in surprise as I saw that the wolf was no longer just that but a handsome young man. I couldn't believe my eyes as if they could be playing tricks on me.

I was about to ask what was going on when I heard a faint rustle behind him. I used my sharp vision to see better past him. Once I was able to see clearly I noticed a large shape coming at us. It was getting closer and closer by the second. Its shape was similar to the boy/wolf that was hugging me.

As it got closer I could help just notice that it was a wolf just as big as him. It was running straight at us without stopping. It was about to lunge at us; just in time did I push the boy/wolf that was in front of me. I soon felt the impact of the weight of the wolf that came at me from at the front.

I grabbed on to its reddish-brown fur will wrestling it. I could feel it biting me in my shoulder. It clawed at my leg that it ripped my pants and got to my skin. The brown wolf before I knew it tackled the one on top of me. I stayed frozen out of shock.

Once I was able to process everything properly I used my speed and pushed the reddish-brown wolf off of my friend/wolf. I realized that this wolf wasn't like normal ones; he must be like the wolf who I helped; I soon realized.

I got in between them at a way to stop them. They both did but not without growling at each other. Once they were calm I slowly went over to the red wolf and checked his wounds. His eyes grow wide with surprised, as if wondering if I was crazy to help it.

His body was similar to the brown one in shape which made me realize that he was male. He tried to push me way but I wouldn't budge; I wasn't one to leave someone in need. I touched one of the deeper one's and he whimpered in pain.

Once I was done looking over them I went over to the brown one. The wounds were about the same. The wounds were deep and they had lost blood but I could tell they were already healing. I knew I couldn't pick them both up and take them with me. So I did what any rational person would do, I left.

I went back to the house as fast as I could. When I got there everyone was already up. The moment I stepped in they all turned to look at me with a look of concern except Maya of course.

_"Angel, I need you and Iggy's help. I need you two to come after when I run out okay?" _

_"Yeah don't worry I'll get us out as fast as we can."_

As fast as I was inside I was out. When I arrived I went both toward both of them. I could hear both of them growling at each other weakly again. They were to hurt to move. I soon heard footsteps behind me and I knew that it was Angel and Iggy.

"Hey, what did you need help with Max?" Iggy asked still concerned.

"I need you to help me carry one of the wolves."

I turned a little to my right so they could see behind me. Their eyes went wide with worry, but I didn't have time to explain myself to them. So I just went over to the bed I had made for the wolves so they had some place to sleep.. Me, Iggy and Angel laid them down and I quickly started to heal their wounds as best as I could.

I knew that it caused them pain but there was nothing I could do. The golden-white one woke up the moment it heard the red one moan. She stood up as best as she could without re-opening her wounds. She licked both of them in order to wake them. Slowly but surely they opened their eyes. They both looked at her like she was angel sent from heaven.

That night we just left the three of them alone with blankets and pillows. All of the others tried to talk to me but I refused to listen. Even though the wounds I received from the red wolf needed treating.

_Years ago someone asked me "Do you feel lonely?" _

_I replied "No." _

I was so sure that was the answer that but as time went on I realized that it was a lie. I wasn't lying to that person but to myself. I didn't want to face the truth that I was alone. I know; how can she be alone with all the people around her all the time? Well I have listen to everyone but myself, I don't let anyone know the real me. I just wish someone would see the mask that I wear or my "screams".

The next morning I was so tired that I didn't talk at all and just wanted coffee. The others waited for me to start talking out of fear. They just watched me drink my coffee and wake up.

Let's just say that me and coffee don't mix. I started shaking like the energizer bunny who got shocked.

For a while I just stared at them and then I burst. I ran around the house; up the walls more like it. I had a stupid grin on my face.

I decided to have so "high" fun. I went up to Holden and started to make out with him. It looks like Ratchet didn't like that very much. He came towards me and picked me up off of Holden. He tried to make out with me but I kneed him in the groin. When he was kneeling in front of me I started to smile and I too bended down and kissed him on the lips.

Next thing I know Iggy ties me to a chair while all the boys glare at each other even the wolves.


End file.
